Los extremos de la lealtad
by NekoNata
Summary: Squalo sería capaz de cualquier cosa para complacer a su jefe y hacerle olvidar su dolor. Como ha hecho desde que tiene uso de razón. Spoilers de la Saga Varia y algo del Futuro. XS.
1. Chapter 1

Lo prometido es deuda, por mucho que pueda resultar desagradable. Si me piden un lemon, yo lo escribo, si me lo piden de esta pareja, pues lo hago más a gusto :D. Quedó bastante largo, y tal vez resulte algo lioso con los tiempos, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude. Seguramente haré alguna corrección, al ser un one-shot tan largo es un poquito difícil hacerlo de una sola vez, así que me disculpo de antemano.

Como dije, contiene lemon, más bien sadomasoquista, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Por último, KHR pertenece a Akira Amano. Yo solo le doy penosas vueltas de tuerca a sus obras.

**Editado**: Lo dividí en varios capítulos, lo cierto es que como one-shot era infumable XD (?)

* * *

Squalo cayó de rodillas al suelo, escupiendo algo de sangre a causa del potente impacto. Uno de sus característicos gritos emergió de sus labios cuando se recuperó, pero una poderosa mano lo jaló del cabello haciéndole quejarse de nuevo.

— ¡VOOOIII! ¿Qué cojones haces, cabrón? — Vociferó el hombre de largo cabello intentando agachar la cabeza. Cualquiera diría que el espadachín de Varia se comportaba con su orgullo y su naturaleza bulliciosa acostumbrados, pero quienes lo conocían serían capaces de percatarse de lo extraño de sus actos. Esto incluía a su malhumorado jefe, naturalmente. Y cuando Xanxus alzó el rostro de su subordinado para obligarle a mirarle, se encontró con algo que le producía una sensación difícil de interpretar.

Squalo fruncía el ceño, con sus ojos de color azul metálico mostrando una mezcla de resignación y calma. Sus labios estaban apretados, con un hilito de sangre discurriendo entre ellos hasta su barbilla. La respiración del espadachín de Varia estaba completamente acelerada, pero esto se debía seguramente a la cantidad de orgullo que con increíble esfuerzo sellaba en lo más profundo de su ser. No por nada Squalo Superbia representaba a la soberbia en su más pura definición.

Y no en vano, Xanxus era la viva imagen de la ira.

Un nuevo golpe impactó esta vez en el rostro del espadachín, que le habría hecho retroceder varios metros si su jefe no le estuviese agarrando con tanta fuerza de sus inmaculados cabellos. Los gritos se sucedieron, uno tras otro, así como los malsonantes y alborotados insultos por parte de Squalo. Pese a que posiblemente toda aquella algarabía había llegado a los oídos de todo Varia, ambos sabían que nadie aparecería para rescatar al hombre de cabello largo. Ningún ser humano sería tan estúpido como para presentarse delante de Xanxus cuando estaba de mal humor. Ninguno, excepto el ya mencionado insensato. Él era la única persona capaz de acercarse al líder de Varia aún cuando era más que obvio que no era su mejor día. Asumiendo todas las consecuencias.

Todo lo que giraba en torno a Xanxus le preocupaba y afectaba de sobremanera, por razones que (pese a que Squalo no podía considerarse el hombre más avispado del mundo) conocía de sobra, por mucho que su enorme ego le impidiese reconocerlo en público.

Siempre había sido sincero consigo mismo sobre sus sentimientos, pero lo cierto es que en su momento le había costado lo indecible percatarse de qué era lo que su jefe le provocaba. Siempre supo de su admiración hacia él, no tuvo ninguna duda de que sería capaz incluso de dar su vida por el hombre de negros cabellos. Su corazón no albergó duda alguna de ello cuando sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez, en aquella fiesta de la familia Vongola a la que ambos acudieron hacía ocho años. La clara mirada del espadachín se cruzó por unos segundos con los ojos de color rojo oscuro del hijo del jefe de los Vongola. Los labios de Xanxus esbozaron una sonrisa altanera, a la par que el corazón de Squalo se detenía. Y a la vez que su razón se tornaba completamente ciega.

No sabía qué demonios era lo que tenía ese hombre, pero cualquiera podría percibir con claridad el poder que emanaba, la seguridad y el salvajismo que desbordaba por los cuatro costados. Una especie de rey en aquella selva que era la mafia. No hubo ninguna manera de que Squalo Superbia no quedase hechizado también por su magnética persona. Había una ambición terrible en los ojos de Xanxus, un insano deseo de poder capaz de abrumar a cualquiera. Incluso a él. A quien aspiraba a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Ambos eran iguales en cierto modo, así que ambos se aliaron para conseguir sus propósitos. Al hombre de cabello blanco no le supuso ningún esfuerzo cederle el puesto de líder de Varia al otro hombre, lo hizo más que gustoso. Tiempo atrás ya había decidido que serviría a Xanxus hasta la mismísima muerte, y que le ayudaría a conseguir su propósito.

— Hagamos una promesa. No me cortaré el pelo hasta que tú no seas el jefe de Vongola.

Xanxus había reído ante su propuesta, mofándose de la estupidez de su subordinado. Aunque lo cierto es que el cabello de Squalo no había parado de crecer en esos ocho años, como símbolo de su fé, de su espera incondicional. Aquel hombre era un verdadero idiota. Era innegable que, dada la cabezonería de Squalo, su melena seguiría creciendo más y más, ya que el deseo de Xanxus no podía hacerse realidad.

— ¿Por qué, jodida escoria? ¿Por qué? — bramó el líder de Varia tironeando aún más del símbolo de la lealtad de su subordinado, que lo miraba con empatía, apenas esbozando una pequeña mueca que su jefe no supo interpretar del todo. Xanxus no quiso su compasión, así que se preparó para golpearlo de nuevo, esta vez con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle perder el conocimiento o incluso matarlo. Pero la voz ronca de su subordinado, inusualmente apagada, le detuvo justo a tiempo.

— Porque prometí que te seguiría. A ti, a Xanxus. No al líder de Varia, hijo del Noveno o futuro jefe de Vongola.

La respuesta de Squalo cayó sobre el hombre de ojos rojos como un jarro de agua fría. Lo sabía, tenía clarísima cuál sería la respuesta de su subordinado, pero el escucharla de sus propios labios le dolió más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Porque el que la persona más fiel hacia él le confesase tal cosa, pese a que a cualquiera le agradaría semejante gesto de lealtad, Xanxus era diferente. Las palabras de Squalo solo le habían hecho cerciorarse aún más de lo equivocado que estaba con respecto a sí mismo. Pese a que había vivido casi toda su vida con la certeza de estar a un nivel por encima del resto de la humanidad, esos condenados archivos que encontró un día en la oficina de su "padre", por pura casualidad, le hundieron en la mismísima miseria.

Pero no podía aceptarlo sin más, claro que no. El ser alguien del montón, uno más de la masa no entraba dentro de sus esquemas. Por eso decidió tomar aquello que no le pertenecía por la fuerza. Para fracasar estrepitosamente, tras perder el control sobre sí mismo y ser castigado de aquella cruel forma, siendo lo único que veía mientras el frío y la oscuridad le invadían, la mirada llena de compasión y afecto del Noveno.

Sabía que Squalo había estado peleando muy cerca de donde luchaban él y el jefe de los Vongola, pero le había visto caer al suelo, exhausto, inconsciente a causa de la enorme pérdida de sangre. No sería una molestia para su lucha, podría echarle en cara al viejo todo lo que le había ocultado, las falsas ilusiones que había creado y en las que Xanxus había creído ciegamente toda su vida.

Pero el tiburón de Varia nunca había estado inconsciente del todo. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de él, una honda tristeza acompañada de algo que no supo identificar. La mirada de Xanxus nunca había sido la viva expresión de la alegría, pero en los últimos meses, los anteriores al golpe de estado, sus ojos parecían más tristes que de costumbre. Squalo no había preguntado nada al respecto, sabía que su jefe no era una persona muy dada a expresar sus preocupaciones sin más, pero él mismo estaba preocupado.

Sin embargo, la verdad se había mostrado ante sus ojos sin que realmente lo hubiera pedido.

Comprendió de golpe cómo se había sentido Xanxus, cuáles eran sus preocupaciones, por qué se había comportado aquellos últimos meses de forma extraña, cuál era la principal razón de aquel golpe de estado, pero sobre todo...

Sobre todo se percató de lo solo que debía sentirse.

Quiso levantarse y ayudarle, decirle que él lo seguiría fuera o no merecedor del título de jefe de Vongola, y que, incluso si era una causa perdida, él lucharía hasta su último aliento para cumplir el deseo de Xanxus. Deseó hacer todo lo anterior, pero no pudo. Sus párpados pesaban enormemente, sabía que no podría permanecer consciente por mucho tiempo más. Y justo en el momento en el que la oscuridad estaba a punto de engullirle, escuchó el sonido que le perseguiría en sus pesadillas durante muchos años.

El grito (o más bien rugido) de Xanxus resonó por toda la estancia. No había apenas rastro de dolor en él, solo una rabia indescriptible capaz de sobrecoger al hombre más valiente.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que preguntó fue por el estado de su jefe. La única respuesta que recibió fue que su líder estaba "dormido" y que no sabían cuando iba a despertar. Le hicieron muchas preguntas sobre el por qué de los actos de Varia, y sobre todo de Xanxus, pero se había prometido a sí mismo guardar silencio. Se llevaría el mayor secreto de Xanxus, y de la familia Vongola, a la tumba.

Le permitieron ir a verlo una única vez, escoltado (o más bien vigilado) por mafiosos del más alto rango, junto con el Noveno. Se encontró de nuevo en el lugar de la batalla, para su sorpresa. Se encontraron de frente con una especie de prisma de negra de enormes dimensiones, fuertementa asegurada con varias cadenas de hierro seguramente bastante pesadas. Le recordó ligeramente a las jaulas del típico circo ambulante, en las que se guardaban celosamente a las bestias más peligrosas de los atrevidos espectáculos. Aquello verdaderamente le dio muy mala espina.

El jefe de Vongola dio la orden para que abrieran la caja, y las cadenas fueron cayendo poco a poco, emitiendo un sonido atronador al estamparse contra el suelo. Después, las oscuras paredes del prisma fueron separándose y cayendo a su vez, con desesperante lentitud. Y cuando por fin Squalo pudo ver el interior de la "jaula", algo en su interior se quebró de dolor.

La escena era hermosa y a la vez sobrecogedora.

El hielo brillaba tenue y delicadamente ante los pequeños rayos del Sol que penetraban en la habitación. Y en su interior, la imagen más espeluznante que podía existir para el espadachín de Varia. El cuerpo de un hombre congelado en mitad de un bramido de ira, con sus ojos rojos fijos en algún punto del infinito.

Squalo corrió hacia su líder, vociferando su nombre mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos azules. Le importó una jodida mierda que estuviese rodeado de multitud de hombres capaces de asesinarlo en aquel momento de debilidad, pero para su sorpresa, nadie movió un solo músculo.

El espadachín aporreó con fuerza el bloque de hielo, entre insultos y estocadas, tal vez con la genuina ilusión de hacer reaccionar a su siempre malhumorado jefe gracias a estos, de que como siempre, Xanxus respondiera con su aplastante violencia al carácter alborotador de Squalo.

Pero por supuesto, nada de eso ocurrió.

Los hombres del Noveno tuvieron que sacarlo de allí a rastras, por su propio bienestar. Sabían que el espadachín sería capaz de pasarse allí días, sin comer ni beber, golpeando el hielo y blasfemando a voz en grito, incluso hasta romperse las manos o morir desangrado por los numerosos cortes que los afilados bordes del hielo ya le habían empezado a provocar heridas por todo el cuerpo.

No le permitieron volver a ver a Xanxus, pero aunque lo hubieran hecho, Squalo sabía que no estaba preparado para enfrentarse de nuevo a tal terrorífica imagen.

Así que simplemente esperó, un año, dos... ocho años, sintiéndose más muerto que vivo a cada segundo que pasaba, a la vez que su cabello crecía más y más, hasta llegarle casi por la cadera. Ninguno de los miembros de Varia se lo tomó tan mal como él. Belphegor, en su inocente y perturbada infancia, no fue capaz de sentir pena por la falta de su líder. Levi, pese a ser "el lameculos oficial" (como a Squalo le gustaba llamarle), no tardó en recuperarse y seguir con sus misiones. Mammon, quien no parecía sentir cariño hacia nadie, no aparecía demasiado por el castillo, ya que aceptaba misiones de cualquier familia, con tal de recibir una gran recompensa. Lussuria había perdido parte de su carácter llamativo, y se le veía algo más melancólico. Su instinto "maternal" le hacía preocuparse a menudo por el espadachín, a quien acompañaba casi diariamente e intentaba sonsacar aunque fuera una sonrisa, o un insulto, tratándose de Squalo. Pero nada de eso pasaba.

Y por fin, llegó el día en el que el Noveno despertó a su "hijo" de su eterno letargo. Xanxus apareció en el castillo como si tal cosa, atravesando a sus subordinados con la mirada. Todos observaron horrorizados la cicatriz de su mejilla izquierda, y no tardaron en saber que muchas similares recorrían el trabajado cuerpo del líder de Varia. Xanxus esbozó una sonrisa altanera, para después soltar una sonora carcajada.

— Tenemos trabajo que hacer, escoria.

Ni siquiera el hielo fue capaz de amansar las llamas de la ira.

La tarea en sí parecía sencilla. Por supuesto que Xanxus no se había rendido en su deseo de ocupar el liderazgo de Vongola. A Squalo le preocupaba la situación, porque conocía aquel secreto que nadie debía conocer. Había estado investigando sobre el tema durante la ausencia de su líder, descubriendo cosas sobre su pasado que le habían hecho replantearse la siempre violenta y altanera actitud del hombre de cabello negro. Si en un principio su lealtad se debía simplemente al abrumador hechizo que la poderosa presencia de Xanxus ejercía sobre él, tras semejantes hallazgos no pudo hacer sino prometer servirle con más ahínco, esta vez sabiendo a ciencia cierta lo que había comenzado a sentir por su jefe hacía ya tanto tiempo.

En su momento le pareció desesperante. Percatarse de lo mucho que le importaba una persona sin saber a ciencia cierta si algún día volvería a verla era una sensación de todo menos gratificante.

Pero ahora que Xanxus volvía a estar entre los vivos, la situación cambiaba drásticamente. Para su jefe, Squalo seguía siendo el mismo perro, la misma escoria de siempre. Él no había podido aprovechar esos ocho años de la misma forma que el hombre de largo cabello.

De cualquier forma, la diversión debía comenzar.

Le encargaron la misión de robar los anillos Vongola de las manos de cierto muchachito, que cumplió sin demasiado esfuerzo. En cierto modo, le pareció un insulto a sus capacidades, se sentía como si se le hubiese ordenado quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Le repateó de soberana manera tanto el que Xanxus se mofara de él de esa forma, como el percatarse de contra qué rivales se podían enfrentar para cumplir el deseo del líder de Varia. Todos eran niños, de unos catorce, quince o como mucho dieciséis años, sin ningún tipo de habilidad. Antes de cumplir los catorce años, el espadachín ya había derrotado a Tyr, y podía haber sido perfectamente el nuevo líder de Varia. Con esa edad dio el golpe de estado junto con el resto de Varia, y estuvieron a punto de triunfar. Sin embargo, esos niños parecían estar todavía colgando de un metafórico pecho materno, sin capacidad alguna de valerse por sí mismos.

Se fijó en el chaval de la dinamita, quien parecía tener el típico aspecto del adolescente rebelde con problemas de autoestima. Después estaba el pseudo-espadachín, en quien se fijó desde el primer momento, con un carácter demasiado ingenuo y despreocupado para su gusto. Y por último, el Vongola. Ese niño de catorce años que parecía tener miedo de su sombra, que gritaba y lloraba suplicando por su vida. Aquel criajo no era rival para Xanxus. Y nunca lo sería.

Sin embargo, los criajos resultaron ser más listos de lo que aparentaban. Los anillos Vongola que Squalo consiguió eran burdas imitaciones. El líder de Varia parecía esperarse algo por el estilo, pero eso no impidió que el espadachín recibiese su castigo, al que no se resistió en ningún momento. Se reprendió mentalmente por su incompetitividad, jurando que nada de eso volvería a pasar.

Así que no les quedó otro remedio que pelear por los anillos en una lucha justa, si es que podía llamársele así. Squalo sabía que su jefe planeaba algo, no sabía el qué, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para hacer tal afirmación. Pero solo pudo esperar para ver como transcurrían los acontecimientos. Al menos, hasta que ocurrió aquel incidente que estuvo a punto de arrebatarle la vida. Había conseguido apartar al mocoso de la espada, Yamamoto, de su lado, para salvarlo de una muerte segura. Él había ganado, así que era quien se merecía vivir. Sin embargo, Squalo había perdido, por lo que se preparó psicológicamente para lo que se avecinaba, apenas un par de milésimas de segundo antes de que las fauces del tiburón blanco lo trituraran violentamente, haciéndole estallar en un bramido desgarrador.

Siendo sincero, no sintió miedo alguno cuando tuvo la certeza de que estaba muerto. En cierto modo, pensó que lo merecía. Había vuelto a fallarle, no había conseguido ser de utilidad para Xanxus.

Pero, pensándolo detenidamente, la muerte no podía ser tan condenadamente dolorosa.

Así que simplemente despertó, gritando desesperadamente en aquella cama de hospital, con Dino Cavallone intentando calmarle a su lado, sin éxito. El excesivamente ruidoso carácter de Squalo alertó a las enfermeras, quienes no sin esfuerzo lo sedaron, haciendo que los gritos se apagasen poco a poco, pero no su determinación.

El líder de la familia Cavallone intentó sonsacarle lo que se escondía tras aquella trifulca de los anillos. Le pidió además que le hablase de Xanxus, de la razón por la que le seguía y servía con tanto ahínco. Lo que había ocurrido ocho años atrás.

— Xanxus te abandonó. ¿Qué tiene él que te hace seguirlo, cuando todo lo que te importa es mejorar tu estilo de espada?

El espadachín no contestó. Pese a que apreciase al rubio, no podía contarle nada de lo que sabía, ni de sus sentimientos hacia el líder de Varia.

—Squalo... — lo llamó con la misma paciencia que una madre tratando con su hijo rebelde — Te conozco. Tú no eres una mala persona. — suspiró Dino — Entonces... ¿por qué?

Pero el tiburón de Varia siguió en silencio. Por extraño que pareciera, no abrió la boca durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital, más que para comer muy de vez en cuando. No había que ser un genio para percatarse de que estaba preocupado, y por quién. En cuanto se encontró un poco más fuerte, no pudieron seguir reteniéndole en su cama. Tal vez el ver a Xanxus le hiciese recuperar las ganas de hablar, y de gritar, con suerte.

Así que lo llevaron a la lucha final aún vendado, escayolado y en silla de ruedas. El rubio de los Cavallone pudo ver un extraño brillo en la mirada acerada de su compañero de la infancia, pero comenzaba a percatarse de cuáles eran las razones de Squalo para hacer semejantes barbaridades por alguien que, según Dino, no lo merecía.

La lucha había comenzado, haciendo removerse el instinto guerrero en el interior del espadachín. Observaba la pelea, emocionado, sintiendo verdadero júbilo cuando Xanxus golpeaba, victorioso, de la misma forma que sufría cuando su jefe era herido, como si fuera a él mismo a quien estuvieran haciendo daño.

— Qué bien... la ira es el poder que hará que sus ambiciones se conviertan en realidad... — murmuró Squalo, con una sombría sonrisa. — Deseaba aquella ira y lo seguí — sentenció fijando su mirada en la pantalla gigante en la que su líder comenzaba a perder su autocontrol, mostrando ya todas las cicatrices que usualmente no eran visibles a simple vista, por lo que era obvio que estaba muy alterado. Esa sería su única respuesta a la pregunta que Dino había formulado días antes, al menos por el momento.

La lucha era increíblemente intensa, ambos combatientes eran muy buenos, pero el hombre de cabello inmaculado no dudó ni un momento de la superioridad de su líder. Hasta aquel momento. El preciso instante en el que, tras disiparse el exceso de luz del campo de batalla, todos pudieron ver cómo la sonrisa de Xanxus quedaba paralizada en su rostro y los ojos de todos los presentes se desorbitaban al percatarse del estado de las manos del líder de Varia.

Hielo. Transparentes y afilados cristales que centelleaban sobre las morenas manos. Un doloroso recuerdo se manifestó con claridad en la memoria de Squalo.

— Este fenómeno... — pronunció nervioso, sintiendo como algo en su interior se estremecía — Este fenómeno... no puede ser... — las miradas del resto se posaron en él, sin comprender — ¡Es lo mismo que aquella vez!

Por primera vez en varios días, Squalo había gritado. El miedo comenzaba a asomar en su generalmente altiva expresión, lo que preocupó a un asombrado Dino que empezaba a dudar si había sido buena idea traer a su ex-compañero de clase a ver la pelea.

— ¡Esto no es posible! — escucharon la voz autoritaria y rasposa de Xanxus, quien parecía completamente incrédulo — ¡Esto no es posible! — repitió, negándose a la evidencia. Por muy duro que aparentase ser aquel hombre, era evidente que el incidente de hacía ocho años había dejado una gran huella en él.

El líder de Varia se sintió en aquel momento algo desesperado. ¿Un mocoso débil y estúpido como aquel, utilizando la técnica secreta de los Vongola? La posibilidad de volver a ser congelado comenzó a atormentarle, pero pronto la desechó.

— ¡Este no es el Avanzado Punto Cero! — bramó Xanxus negando la obviedad.

— Tú debes de conocer el Avanzado Punto Cero — repuso el criajo con voz sosegada, mirando al líder de Varia como si supiese ver a través de él, mientras este fruncía el ceño, cada vez más molesto — Esas cicatrices...

Los dientes de Xanxus rechinaron al escuchar el comentario. Su mandíbula estaba completamente apretada, como la de una bestia a punto de atacar. Sus ojos rojos estaban desorbitados, mostrando de todo menos paz y sosiego. Lo destrozaría, lo mataría...

— Esas cicatrices son la prueba que que has sido tocado por el Avanzado Punto Cero a lo largo de todo tu cuerpo con anterioridad. — fue la afirmación del niño de cuerpecito débil, pero con poderosas llamas en su mirada.

Todos los espectadores se sobresaltaron, sin acabar de creerlo. Squalo gruñó, molesto. Aquel secreto estaba comenzando a revelarse, poco a poco. Sabía que todo aquello acabaría destrozando el corazón de Xanxus, el cual ya estaba surcado de heridas sangrantes que poco a poco cicatrizaban, al igual que las de su piel. Y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada, más que mirar y desear que todo aquello acabase, que en ningún momento el oscuro secreto de su líder tuviese que salir a la luz. No quería volver a ver esa tristeza en la intensa mirada carmesí del hombre de cabello negro, no quería sentirse todavía más impotente de lo que había estado durante los últimos ocho años. La soberbia de Squalo le impedía, en cierto modo, aceptar ese tipo de situaciones de nuevo.

— Las llamas no alumbrarán tus puños otra vez... — siguió hablando Tsunayoshi Sawada con aquella voz infantil del típico adolescente que aún no ha llegado a la pubertad. Todos sabían lo que significaba aquello — Has perdido, Xanxus.

El espadachín de Varia empalideció, esperando asustado la reacción de su jefe. Pero, para su sorpresa, pudo ver como los labios del hombre de ojos rojos se curvaban poco a poco hacia arriba en una sonrisa burlona. La risa de Xanxus sonó algo más suave de lo acostumbrado. Fue la risa del confiado depredador que se mofa de su presa, quien cree haber escapado de sus garras.

— Me preguntaba qué ibas a decir... — dijo el líder de Varia con suavidad, sin levantar la voz, para después seguir riendo, cada vez más alto, hasta estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

Las manos de Xanxus, aún congeladas, se alzaron sobre su cuerpo, mientras la sonrisa del violento hombre desaparecía.

— ¡No te burles de mí! — gritó el poderoso hombre, estampando sus puños contra sus rodillas una y otra vez, con el fin de resquebrajar el hielo, por muy doloroso que le resultara — ¡Esto no es suficiente! — bramó alzándolas de nuevo, para después golpearlas con aún más fuerza, hasta que gran parte del hielo cayó al suelo. Y entonces la Fiamma de l'Ira volvió a tener efecto, derritiendo el hielo restante.

Era increíble la determinación de aquel hombre. Squalo sonrió, algo más tranquilo. Definitivamente, su líder no parecía un humano en ocasiones. La ira le impedía sentir dolor alguno, el deseo de poder le hacía seguir adelante, costara lo que costase. Eso fue, lo que en un primer momento, le había llamado la atención de él.

— ¿Qué te parece, basura? — preguntó Xanxus con soberbia, mostrándole al adolescente sus manos casi recuperadas.

— Es inútil, Xanxus. Si seguimos, recibirás heridas aún mayores que las del Noveno — advirtió Tsuna, con algo de compasión en su encendida mirada. Xanxus se sobresaltó, seguramente preguntándose cómo conocía aquel niñato lo que le había ocurrido hacía ocho años. Aquello era algo que muy pocos sabían, apenas la élite de Vongola. Y Squalo, por supuesto. Pero esto era algo que Xanxus desconocía.

— ¡Cállate! — ordenó el líder de Varia, irritado — Yo soy el único digno de convertirme en el Décimo — sonaba desesperado, desbocado, como una bestia herida y al borde del descontrol.

_"X representa diez, y yo soy Xanxus... destinado por el nacimiento para convertirme en el Décimo. Un hombre que tiene dos de cada diez títulos en su nombre. Xanxus"_

Esas fueron las palabras del moreno antes de volver a liberar su llama, buscando de una vez por todas derretir el hielo de sus manos.

— Pensaste que vacilaría ante ti... ¡Pero soy yo quien va a ganar! — sentenció el hombre de ojos rojos antes de lanzarse contra su oponente en mitad de un rugido lleno de rabia. El adolescente lo recibió con un golpe de efecto en el estómago, que lo dejó sin aliento. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, insultándolo mientras intentaba recuperarse. Pero al alzar la vista, se encontró con el muchacho con su poder desactivado, mirándolo muy serio.

— Aquí voy... — pronunció Tsunayoshi Sawada para después utilizar de nuevo la técnica secreta de Vongola, colocando sus manos en los hombros del líder de Varia — Primera edición del Avanzado Punto Cero...

El grito de Xanxus al sentir parte de su torso congelado sobresaltó a Squalo en su silla. El miedo se apoderó de él al percatarse de la gran probabilidad de que volviese a ocurrir lo mismo que hacía ocho años. No lo permitiría.

— ¡No! ¡Detente! — casi rogó el hombre de ojos claros con voz ronca.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú...? — preguntó el adolescente de cabello castaño, para ser interrumpido por el cada vez más congelado Xanxus.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No digas las mismas cosas que ese maldito viejo! — gritó el líder de Varia, recordando súbitamente el que quizás había sido el día más horrible de su vida, mientras observaba horrorizado cómo la situación se repetía sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Los espectadores se sobresaltaron ante la escena. Squalo observaba a su líder con los ojos desorbitados, rezando a todos los dioses que conocía por que todo aquello no fuese más que un mal sueño, que despertase como cualquier otro día en su habitación de la mansión de Varia porque su líder lo había sacado de la cama lanzándole un vaso de tequila sobre el rostro o quizás con una patada en el estómago. Y él gritaría, adolorido pero feliz, sabiendo que aquella agradable rutina continuaría por siempre. Pero nada de eso ocurría.

En su lugar, Xanxus se encontraba frente a Sawada, quien lo miraba con expresión de dolor mientras recogía el anillo del cielo que había caído del completamente congelado cuerpo. Nada se podía hacer para salvarlo. Permanecería en el interior del hielo para siempre.

El espadachín agachó la cabeza, ciego de dolor y rabia. Se negaba a creerlo, no podía concebir que Xanxus hubiese sido derrotado de esa forma y delante de sus narices, de nuevo. La culpabilidad cayó sobre él como una pesada losa.

Cuando el Arcobaleno de sombrero negro y patillas rizadas habló sobre el incidente de hacía ocho años, Dino instigó de nuevo a Squalo para que contase lo que sabía. Pero el espadachín no estaba dispuesto a contarlo absolutamente todo.

— Es tal y como pensáis. Xanxus fue congelado por el Noveno.

De nuevo aquel recuerdo... El hombre de largo cabello narró a sus acompañantes los hechos del día del golpe de estado. Pero omitió los detalles, no queriendo revelar nada sobre el secreto de su líder.

"Nunca pensé que sería capaz de ver esa gran batalla"

— No pude matarte. Pero después de esto, como líder, no puedo dejarte vivir. Te pondré fin con esta mano.

— Finalmente muestras tu verdadera naturaleza. — repuso Xanxus con voz dolida — Debió de haber sido una monstruosidad para ti. ¡Ahora tu deseo está a punto de hacerse realidad! ¿Quieres matarme? ¡Mátame si puedes! ¡Eres tú el que va a morir!

El líder de Varia estaba fuera de sí. Liberó sus llamas, dispuesto a lanzarse sobre su padre.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú...? — preguntó el Noveno con una mirada llena de tristeza.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie!

Y entonces, Squalo lo escuchó todo. Absolutamente todo. Aunque no reprodució aquella conversación a sus interlocutores. Aquella en la que radicaba la verdadera razón de su lealtad a Xanxus.

— ¿Comprendes? — preguntó el hombre moreno — Yo lo sabía... Si lo entiendes... ¡te mandaré muy lejos! — sentenció para después lanzarse contra el líder de Vongola.

— Lo siento... por todo — susurró el anciano, roto de dolor. Pero el líder de Varia lo ignoró.

— ¡Muere, viejo! — bramó, atacándolo con toda su ira.

— Simplemente... no puedo hacerlo.

La estancia se llenó de luz, y el grito de dolor de Xanxus estremeció a su subordinado, aún al borde de la inconsciencia. Después, todo se volvió negro.

— Nunca le había dicho a nadie sobre eso... — reconoció Squalo con voz débil, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre él — Mierda... Una vez más, no pude salvarlo...

De pronto, pareció percatarse de la presencia de las Cerbero, y se sobresaltó aún más.

— ¡VOOOOOI! ¡Sacadme de aquí! — ordenó con un rugido.

— No podemos — repusieron ellas completamente serias — Todavía no se han completado las condiciones. No se han reunido todos los anillos Vongola.

— ¡Callaos! ¡Dejadme! — gritó el espadachín intentando levantarse, sin éxito, sobresaltando al líder de los Cavallone.

— Tranquilízate, Squalo...

— ¡No te pongas en mi camino! — advirtió el hombre de ojos claros fuera de sí — ¡Dejadme ir!

— ¡Detente! — pidió Dino de nuevo, haciendo una señal a sus subordinados para que vigilaran a su ex-compañero de clase, por si acaso perdía el control y entraba en el campo de batalla.

— ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! — gruñó Squalo, sintiéndose demasiado débil como para levantarse y maldiciéndose por ello. Sus piernas le dolían, tenía varios huesos rotos, magulladuras causadas por la fricción contra la piel del tiburón y cortes producidos por los afilados dientes de la bestia marina. Nada con lo que no pudiese vivir. Sin embargo, jamás podría perdonarse el perder a Xanxus de nuevo. Y menos con lo que había descubierto, tanto sobre sí mismo como sobre su líder. Quería estar junto a él, servirle todavía con más perseverancia sabiendo lo que sabía sobre el aparentemente omnipotente líder de Varia.

Pero, por suerte o desgracia, Belphegor y Mammon acudieron al rescate de su líder, tomando la llama del anillo del cielo y usando el poder de todos los anillos restantes para derretir el hielo.

El espadachín felicitó a sus compañeros con un sonoro grito, disimulando lo realmente preocupado que estaba. Aquello no había terminado, por supuesto. Pero por mucho que se alargasen las cosas, él no estaba dispuesto a desvelar aquel secreto que tantos años llevaba guardando.

Xanxus se tambaleó entre una humareda de vapor de agua, emitiendo un quejido, quizás una apagada prolongación de su rugido de antes de ser congelado, para después caer de bruces al suelo ante la atenta mirada de todos.

— Bienvenido a casa, Boss — pronunció Bel con su inquietante voz infantil y sin perder ni un segundo su eterna sonrisa. El líder de Varia ladeó su rostro, mirando a Mammon y al Príncipe Destripador con una mirada cansada, pero estando lejos de mostrar un mínimo atisbo de derrota.

El rubio adolescente y el Arcobaleno ayudaron a su jefe a darse la vuelta, hasta quedar boca arriba. Xanxus respiraba entrecortadamente, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del oscuro cielo. Había estado al borde de la muerte de nuevo, de la misma forma que la última vez. Casi, solo casi, había sentido algo de inquietud. Xanxus, el todopoderoso líder de Varia, nunca sentía miedo. Y menos en ese instante, en el que había visto los anillos que sus dos subordinados portaban. La avaricia, el deseo de poder, la ira, muchos sentimientos le invadieron en aquel momento.

— Dame los anillos — ordenó con voz débil pero autoritaria. Belphegor sonrió, con una mirada ansiosa que nadie pudo ver gracias a su largo flequillo, pero que todos pudieron percibir.

— Por supuesto... — pronunció el siniestro adolescente mientras hacía girar el anillo del Cielo alrededor del filo de uno de sus cuchillos, hasta apagar su llama — Esto solo es digno del que tiene relación directa con el Noveno, no para aquel impostor.

— Desde el inicio, esto estuvo destinado a ser tuyo — habló entonces Mammon, con las llamas multicolores del resto de los anillos brillando alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

Tsunayoshi Sawada pidió que detuvieran todo aquello, sin fuerzas para dar un paso más. Sus amigos, o subordinados, o lo que fueran, corrieron hacia él en su ayuda. El Príncipe Destripador sonrió, alzando una de las bronceadas y enormes manos de su jefe para poder colocar el anillo del Cielo en su dedo corazón, no sin antes voltear ligeramente y sonreír como solo él sabía hacerlo.

— Gracias a todos por ser testigos del nacimiento del nuevo Jefe — dijo medio riendo, burlón.

El Arcobaleno de Varia comenzó a insertar los diferentes anillos en varias ranuras con las que Xanxus había cargado todo el tiempo, todas ellas encadenadas entre sí.

— Un gran poder para la sangre de un joven Vongola — pronunció con voz increíblemente solemne.

Squalo se mantuvo en silencio, curioso. Sus ojos azules mostraban un atisbo de esperanza. La suerte estaba echada.

Cuando todos los anillos estuvieron en su sitio, Bel deslizó el restante por el dedo corazón de Xanxus, quien se mantuvo extrañamente sereno, dada la situación. Cuando por fin el anillo del Cielo estuvo en su sitio, emitió un hermoso brillo. El resto comenzaron a brillar simultáneamente, uno tras otro.

— Esto es... — murmurró el líder de Varia con dificultad. Fue en ese momento cuando el anillo del Cielo emitió una luz cegadora, que se alzó a varios metros del suelo, siendo visible en toda la ciudad.

Y entonces, Xanxus lo sintió. El poder. El poder que tanto había deseado, por el que tanto había sufrido y tanto había luchado. Tuvo fuerzas entonces para levantarse, y lo hizo, disfrutando de su victoria. Unas sonoras y dementes carcajadas emergieron de su garganta, mientras sus rostro se deformaba en una mueca que difícilmente podría haber sido catalogada de felicidad. Pero sí de locura, y de infinito éxtasis.

— ¡PODER! — gritó entusiasmado — ¡Un interminable poder desbordante!

Belphegor y Mammon observaban la escena a pocos metros. El primero, sonriendo, el segundo con su actitud seria de siempre.

— Parece que obtendrá grandes resultados — dedujo el Arcobaleno con su voz infantil.

"Esta es la prueba de que soy el sucesor de Vongola. Por fin, finalmente, esta es la realidad. Ahora puedo ser el décimo Vongola."

Un alarido de dolor interrumpió a Xanxus en medio de sus ensoñaciones. Sintió su corazón acelerarse, y una desagradable sensación extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, y aumentando progresivamente de intensidad. El brillo del anillo del Cielo disminuyó de golpe, y su desbordante fuerza abandonó a un incrédulo Xanxus, a quien las piernas le flaquearon haciendole caer al suelo de rodillas. Todos pudieron ver su mueca de dolor, realmente aterradora dadas las numerosas cicatrices que lo surcaban y la intensa mirada rojiza, en aquel momento más débil que hacía unos segundos. Algo iba mal, supieron todos.

El líder de Varia gritó, retorciendose de dolor un instante, para después caer de bruces al suelo, semiinconsciente, como un peso muerto.

— ¡Boss! — se sobresaltó Mammon, acercándose al hombre de cabello negro. Belphegor le siguió, perdiendo su eterna sonrisa, evidentemente preocupado.

— ¡Boss! ¿Qué ha pasado? — fueron sus para nada risueñas palabras.

El espadachín de Varia se removió en su silla, viendo confirmados sus temores. Por mucho que le costase creerlo.

— ¡Imposible! ¡No puede ser! — dijo con voz rasposa.

Tsuna alzó la vista, sorprendido, pero comenzando a atar cabos en su cabeza.

— Los anillos... Xanxus... Ellos rechazaron a Xanxus — murmuró, agotado.

— ¡X-Xanxus! — gritó Squalo con expresión asustada. Su rostro había perdido el color, temía por el que, además de su líder, era la persona más importante para él. Si a Xanxus le ocurriese algo... él no tendría nada por lo que vivir. Pero de pronto, vio como el cuerpo del jefe de Varia se movía, y el hombre de ojos rojos se incorporó un poco, tembloroso, lo suficiente como para mirar al adolescente castaño que acababa de quitarle su puesto como futuro líder de Vongola.

— Boss... — repitió el Arcobaleno de chupete añil, con su voz aniñada pero sin disimular preocupación.

— Apuesto a que te sientes bien contigo mismo... — logró decir a duras penas el visiblemente herido hombre, mientras intentaba levantarse. Estaba mareado, todo le daba vueltas. No consiguió su propósito, tambaleándose y siendo ayudado por un asustado Belphegor, quien hacía demasiado rato que no sonreía.

Una vez con la cabeza asentada, Xanxus suspiró, alzando poco a poco la vista. Su mirada reflejaba una profunda derrota, una resignación que ninguno de sus subordinados había visto jamás en él. Y Squalo supo lo que se avecinaba.

— Es cierto que el Noveno y yo... — comenzó a hablar el líder de Varia, agotado, para después armarse de valor y confesar el oscuro secreto que tantos años llevaba guardando — ¡No somos familia de verdad!

Se sintió mejor por una parte al decirlo, era una carga que no podía soportar más él solo. Pero por otra parte, temió la reacción del resto de Vongola, y sobre todo, de sus subordinados. Más que nada, de uno en concreto.

Todos los espectadores esbozaron una expresión de sorpresa. Todos menos uno, por supuesto.

Tsuna se deshizo de su llama, volviendo a su estado habitual.

— Xanxus... — dijo con pesar, comprendiendo lo duro que debía estarle resultando al hombre de ojos rojos confesar tal cosa, y haberla soportado durante tantos años. Comprendió, como Squalo lo hizo en su momento, el dolor de haber estado toda su vida engañado, la soledad al haber sido castigado a ocho años de frío y oscuridad por una causa que creía justa. La venganza, la genuina venganza que el líder de Varia pensaba llevar a cabo, no importándole a quién tenía que llevarse por delante para conseguir sus objetivos. La ciega esperanza de que todo lo que sabía y había vivido era un simple sueño, y que nadie, nadie en absoluto podía quitarle lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

* * *

Podeis apalearme, me lo merezco *carita de pena*. Un review constructivo también estaría bien.


	2. Chapter 2

La segunda parte... cuidé de dividirlo prácticamente por la mitad, ya que no hay una división clara de la que pueda partir.

Advertencias, las mismas. Léase bajo su propio riesgo.

Y KHR pertenece a Akira Amano.

* * *

Xanxus agachó la cabeza, como una bestia herida en su orgullo, mientras arañaba el suelo de pura rabia y dolor.

— ¡No te atrevas a sentir lástima por mí, basura! — rugió mientras Bel y Mammon lo observaban, sentados a su lado. En aquel momento de debilidad, el líder de Varia no se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba. No pudo ver las miradas de empatía que sus subordinados le dirigieron, ni se percató de lo poco que a ellos les importaba si tenía o no la sangre de los Vongola. Porque a Belphegor, a Mammon, a Lussuria, a Levi, pero sobre todo a Squalo, lo único que les importaba es que Xanxus era su líder, su querido líder, y le querían por quien era. Y uno de ellos así se lo hizo saber.

— Xanxus... — pronunció Squalo con lentitud, algo inusual en él, como temiendo decir las palabras que tanto deseaba comunicarle a su líder — Yo... yo lo sabía.

Las Cerbero se miraron entre ellas, asintiendo y poniendo un altavoz cerca del espadachín de largo cabello, para que su líder pudiese escuchar todo lo que el otro quería decir.

— A pesar del resentimiento y el rencor causados por la traición... Yo lo sabía.

Xanxus se estremeció al escuchar la voz del guardián de la lluvia de Varia. Alzó su rostro, casi feliz de escuchar de nuevo su voz.

— Conque sigues con vida, estúpido tiburón — dijo con fingida burla, entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo rechinar sus dientes — ¿Lo sabías? ¿Qué sabes de mí? — preguntó con voz dolida.

"No hables conmigo como si lo entendieras"

— ¡No, lo sabía! — repitió Squalo — ¡Lo sé!

— Ya basta... — lo interrumpió Xanxus, comenzando a enfadarse. Alzó su rostro al cielo, ciego de rabia — ¡Entonces dime! ¿Qué sabes de mí?

El hombre de cabello inmaculado tembló en su silla, comprendiendo a la perfección la actitud de su jefe. Jamás le culparía por ello. Agachó la cabeza, respirando con dificultad, sin atreverse por primera vez en su vida a hablar. El recuerdo le abrumaba, le dolía demasiado. La sangre, el secreto de Vongola, el grito de Xanxus... Y el hielo.

— ¿Qué, no puedes decírmelo? — se burló Xanxus, lo que dio a Squalo el coraje suficiente como para hablar.

— Ese día... Cuando fuiste congelado por el Noveno... — comenzó el espadachín, completamente serio, con sus ojos brillando de emoción — Yo todavía estaba consciente. Y lo escuché.

El líder de Varia ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, sin creerlo del todo.

— En ese momento... — continuó Squalo — Tú...

Y de nuevo, los recuerdos les invadieron a ambos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú...? — decía el Noveno jefe de Vongola.

— ¡Cállate, lo sabes mejor que nadie! — respondía Xanxus, a voz en grito — ¡Yo no soy... yo no soy tu verdadero hijo!

Squalo había permanecido en silencio, para que no advirtieran su presencia. Su corazón se detuvo un par de segundos, para después reanudar sus latidos de golpe y a un ritmo vertiginoso.

— ¿Por qué guardaste silencio sobre ello? — había preguntado el líder de Varia encendiendo las llamas de su mano — Por eso no puedo convertirme en el jefe de Vongola.

— Después de eso, hice una investigación sobre ti — continuó hablando el espadachín con los ojos cerrados y la expresión serena — Naciste en un barrio de clase trabajadora en Italia y tenías el poder de las llamas desde tu nacimiento.

— No hay error, esa llama... Debes de ser hijo del Noveno de la familia Vongola — decía una mujer de aspecto humilde, con su rostro lleno de felicidad, a su pequeño hijo, quien le mostraba las llamas de su mano.

— ¿Familia Vongola? — había preguntado el pequeño con voz curiosa.

— ¡Sí! — respondió la madre con expresión demente — ¡La familia mafiosa más fuerte del mundo! ¡Eres el heredero exclusivo de esa organización.

El niño la miraba con inmensa ilusión en su infantil y moreno rostro. En sus ojos rojos había un atisbo de esperanza.

— Todo fue posible gracias a la pobreza. — siguió Squalo con la mirada gacha, como si le costase pronunciar cada una de las palabras que salían de sus labios. A él, a quien tan sencillo era hacer gritar cosas sin sentido, quien se podía catalogar de todo menos de silencioso. De pronto, alzó su rostro, mirando a su jefe a través de la enorme pantalla — Tu madre fue atrapada por la falsa ilusión de que tú eras el hijo del Noveno Vongola. Y te llevó con el Noveno sin saber nada de él.

Xanxus no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo sabía su subordinado todo aquello?. ¿Por qué razón había investigado sobre su pasado? ¿Qué interés podía tener?

Pero Squalo continuó con su relato.

La mujer se puso en contacto con el Noveno, quien los recibió a ella y al pequeño niño de ojos carmesíes en un callejón del barrio.

— Este niño es nuestro. Es el Décimo que será sucesor del Noveno. — afirmó la mujer con una sonrisa, poniéndole al niño una mano en el hombro — Es por eso que utilicé la X, que representa el diez, y lo llamé Xanxus.

El pequeño, como si de una señal se tratase, alzó su mano derecha encendiendo su llama, con un brillo de esperanza en su mirada. El Noveno lo miró con pena, observando la pobreza en la que vivía aquella pequeña familia. Y tomó una decisión.

— Esa es la llama de Última Voluntad de Vongola — dijo con tono dulce, mientras colocaba su bufanda alrededor del desprotegido cuello del niño — No hay error, eres mi hijo.

— Creíste en las palabras del Noveno y nunca dudaste de ellas — pronunció el espadachín de Varia con seriedad — y pronto, fuiste adoptado por el Noveno. Y te hiciste grande, como hijo del Noveno.

La soberbia y la violencia de Xanxus eran enormes. Golpeaba, insultaba y despreciaba, si lo deseaba, a cualquiera que tuviera menor rango que él.

— Creciste hasta ser un hombre con la dignidad y habilidad para ser digno de suceder al Noveno. — continuó Squalo con la mirada fija en su pensativo líder — Sin embargo, debías saber la verdad en algún momento.

Xanxus cerró los ojos, dolido ante el recuerdo. Aquel día en el que todos sus sueños se vieron destruidos por la poderosa fuerza de la verdad. Una verdad que no quiso aceptar. Que el Noveno lo había aceptado en su casa por lástima. Que las palabras de su madre eran burdas mentiras de una mujer con algún tipo de problemas mentales,

— Así es, averigüé que yo no era hijo del viejo... — confesó Xanxus con la cabeza gacha — Y también que no podía tener éxito en la familia sin tener la sangre Vongola.

Simplemente, se sintió inferior a la basura que tanto despreciaba. Ser alguien del montón nunca estuvo dentro de sus expectativas. El saber que su padre adoptivo no quería hacerle su sucesor lo enfureció de tal manera que no supo medir sus actos.

Fue entonces cuando ambos se vieron por primera vez. Squalo sintió su mirada a varios metros de distancia, poderosa y atrayente. Volteó en busca del dueño de aquella mirada y lo vio.

— Con una mirada, supe que jamás podría golpearlo. Y luego decidí seguir esa rabia.

Seis meses después, Varia dio el golpe de estado. Con todas sus trágicas consecuencias.

— Eso es todo lo que sé — finalizó Squalo su relato con gesto sereno.

— Patético... — murmuró Xanxus, sorprendiendo a su subordinado — Simplemente patético.

— Esa fue la razón por la que no te mató — se escuchó entonces la voz de Tsuna, quien comenzaba a incorporarse — él quería aceptarte hasta el final. El Noveno te reconoció más que nadie.

"Yo siempre pensaba en ti como mi verdadero hijo"

— ¡Cállate! — rugió el hombre de cabello negro, con los ojos inyectados en sangre — ¡Tu asqueroso y voluntario amor es completamente inútil! ¡Todo lo que quiero es el puesto del Jefe!

Xanxus tomó aire, alzando la vista al cielo.

— ¡Lo que tenéis que hacer es venerarme! ¡Adorarme! — fueron las desesperadas palabras del líder de Varia, mientras el anillo del Cielo caía al suelo desde su dedo — ¡Si no puedo hacerlo realidad derrotaré a quien se ponga en mi camino para hacerlo posible!

Belphegor y Mammon se pusieron manos a la obra, dispuestos a atacar a las Cerbero, pero los guardianes de Tsunayoshi Sawada lo impidieron, ayudados por un poderoso hombre que se hacía llamar Lancia, derrotándolos, o más bien haciendo que se rindieran por la clara desventaja en la que se encontraban.

— Boss, parece que este es el fin — sentenció el Arcobaleno de Varia con voz queda.

Xanxus permanecía echado en el suelo, pero no por ello tranquilo. Gruñó molesto ante el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos.

— Basura inútil... — murmuró — Mierda... ¡Maldita sea!

"¡LOS ENVIARÉ A TODOS AL INFIERNO!"

Tras esta mortal amenaza, el líder de Varia soltó un pequeño alarido, quejándose de vez en cuando a causa del dolor que aún sufría y que sabía que perduraría por bastante tiempo. Y no solamente el dolor físico.

Squalo lo escuchaba, con la cabeza gacha, suplicando internamente porque terminase aquel sufrimiento. Preguntándose si las cosas no podrían haber sido de otra manera, si no se podía haber evitado el calvario de su líder, y si eso no habría evitado muchos disgustos. Comprendió que no, que aquello no era posible. Y menos tratándose de Xanxus.

— Si hubiera sabido el secreto de los anillos... — comenzó a preguntar. Dino le prestó atención, porque de algún modo sintió que debía responderle, que aquella pregunta iba dirigida a él. En definitiva, que el tiburón de Varia buscaba, aunque jamás lo aceptaría, un oído amigo con el que desahogarse — ¿Xanxus habría renunciado a la posición de Jefe?

El líder de la familia Cavallone sonrió tristemente, sin saber realmente qué responder.

— ¿Quién sabe? — contestó únicamente, para encontrarse con la clara y seguramente acertada opinión de Squalo, quien sintió en aquel momento que solo él podía comprender a su jefe.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — gritó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo — ¡Habría quemado y destruido todo con su ira feroz, junto con las leyes!

El gesto del espadachín de volvió de pronto tétrico, al igual que su voz, mientras fijaba su clara mirada en la pantalla, donde los guardianes de Tsuna aparecían.

— Ahora esos mocosos son parte de nuestro mundo. Algún día lo lamentarán — pronunció con seriedad, pero sin único atisbo de amenaza. Aquello era para él afirmar lo inevitable, lo lógico, lo que para él era naturalmente obvio. Con la misma seguridad con la que un físico asegura que la Tierra atrae ineludiblemente a todos los cuerpos dentro de su campo gravitatorio, sin excepción — Hubiera sido mejor morir en esta lucha...

Una Cerbero se acercó al malherido Xanxus, informándole de su descalificación de la prueba de sucesión.

— Justo como lo quiso... — dijo el líder de Varia con dificultad — ¿Estás feliz porque tu predicción se cumplió?

— Disculpe, pero este no es nuestro deseo ni nuestra predicción — afirmó la mujer con su monótona voz — Esto está decidido. Usted cumplió su función.

El hombre de cabello negro sintió una de las manos de la Cerbero acariciando su mejilla izquierda, aquella en la que siempre era visible una de sus múltiples cicatrices.

— Viejo... — murmuró Xanxus, sabiendo que las Cerbero eran únicamente la voz, el cuerpo, los ojos del Noveno cuando él no estaba presente. Nada hacían ellas que no estuviese ordenado de antemano. Y pocos segundos después, perdió el conocimiento, preso del agotamiento.

— Buen trabajo — fueron las últimas palabras que la mujer de cabello rosa, idéntica al resto de sus compañeras, le dedicó al hijo del Noveno.

Se declaró a Tsunayoshi Sawada como el sucesor del Noveno, terminando así la batalla de la sucesión con un amargo sabor de boca para los miembros de Varia.

Lussuria, Mammon, Belphegor y Levi no tardaron en recuperarse de sus heridas.

Para Squalo, aún habiendo estado bajo el cuidado de los médicos de la familia Cavallone, las múltiples heridas provocadas por el tiburón no eran sencillas de sanar. Pasaron semanas hasta que pudo caminar normalmente, y varios meses hasta que se sintió completamente recuperado.

Xanxus, por su parte, tardó relativamente poco tiempo en mejorar, al menos en lo que su cuerpo se refería. No obstante, entró en un estado en el que, si no le conociera, el espadachín habría calificado de depresión. No solía salir en exceso de su habitación o de su despacho, se pasaba horas y horas haciendo informes y ordenando misiones.

Ninguno de los altos cargos de Varia tuvo excesivo trabajo durante aquellas semanas, cabía la remotísima posibilidad (según pensaban los cinco subordinados de Xanxus en secreto) de que su líder estuviese en el fondo preocupado por la salud de sus subordinados. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, el encuentro con Tsunayoshi Sawada no había tenido únicamente consecuencias negativas.

El líder de Varia ordenaba cada dos por tres cantidades industriales de alcohol a sus sirvientes, quienes nada podían hacer por su jefe, aterrados ante la simple idea de llevarle la contraria, aunque fuera por su bien.

De hecho, el día en el que Squalo fue a verlo a su habitación, sin poder aguantar más aquella actitud depresivo-agresiva de su líder, Xanxus se encontraba en un estado de más que ebriedad. Entró en el oscuro cuarto, sorprendentemente sin hacer un solo ruido, dispuesto a hacer razonar a su jefe, costara lo que costase. Incluso aunque acabase en el hospital después de su osado intento.

La mirada carmesí de Xanxus, para quien lo conocía triste y derrotada, lo había taladrado, como aquella vez hacía ocho años.

Como hacía en aquel momento, tirando con fuerza del símbolo de la lealtad de su ruidoso subordinado. Las palabras de Squalo aún resonaban en su cabeza, provocándole una sensación que no supo identificar del todo. Los ojos azules del espadachín rompieron el contacto visual que habían mantenido hasta ese momento. Tras su "confesión", se sintió avergonzado de pronto, algo insólito en el miembro de Varia que representaba la soberbia. El olor a alcohol lo alertó inmediatamente, encontrándose el rostro serio de Xanxus a pocos centímetros del suyo, lo que le descolocó enormemente.

— Si tanto deseas estar a mi lado y servirme, entonces haz algo útil de una jodida vez — masculló el líder de Varia, acercando el rostro de su subordinado al suyo propio con violencia. Squalo soltó un grito ahogado cuando los labios de Xanxus mordieron los suyos con fuerza hasta hacerle sangrar. Sintió la lengua de su líder en el interior de su boca, saboreando el interior de ésta y dejándole un embriagador sabor a whisky. Squalo le correspondió como pudo, a los pocos segundos, sin creer del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y sin poder seguirle del todo el ritmo dada la violencia y brutalidad de su líder. Xanxus le obligó a ladear su rostro con el fin de hacer el beso más profundo. Se separaron al cabo de varios segundos, jadeando sin aliento y tomando bocanadas de aire desesperadamente, con imperiosa necesidad de llenar de nuevo sus castigados pulmones.

El hombre de cabello largo, sintiéndose atrapado por la fuerte mano que aún lo sujetaba por el cabello, no pudo hacer otra cosa para lograr el contacto de su jefe que ser él quien lo atrajera hacia sí esa vez, casi desesperado, limpiando con la lengua su propia sangre que había manchado los labios de Xanxus. Y como el tiburón que era, no pudo evitar perder los estribos al saborear el amargo líquido carmesí. Xanxus esbozó una media sonrisa, interrumpiendo el recién comenzado beso tirando de nuevo del cabello de Squalo y arrastrándolo en dirección a la cama. El tiburón de las narices le estaba poniendo de mejor humor.

— ¡VOOOOI! ¡Xanxus, deja de joder! ¿Qué coño... ? — gritó el espadachín con el rostro contraído por el dolor, enmudeciendo repentinamente al percatarse de la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su líder.

— Cierra la boca, escoria, y haz lo que te ordene — respondió Xanxus echando a su subordinado sobre la amplia cama con brusquedad.

Squalo se quejó, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, sintiendo cómo su corazón se detenía un par de segundos al vislumbrar la mirada rojiza de su jefe clavándose en la suya, con esa sonrisa confiada de quien tiene la situación controlada. Sus enormes manos se deshicieron de los guantes de su subordinado, cayendo con ellos la espada al suelo. Squalo se tensó, sabiéndose indefenso en tal situación. La chaqueta negra voló hasta algún punto de la habitación, a la par que Xanxus perdía poco a poco la paciencia. La siguieron las botas, mientras el espadachín intentaba retirar sin esfuerzo la chaqueta de su jefe, gracias a su manía de llevarla siempre puesta sobre los hombros. Xanxus se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, para después llevar sus manos a la camisa de Squalo, quien había comenzado a desabrochar los botones de la suya. No obstante, el líder de Varia no tenía tanta paciencia. Arrancó la camisa del espadachín sin miramientos, ignorándolo completamente cuando protestó. Xanxus se aproximó al cuerpo de su subordinado, mordiendo de nuevo sus enrojecidos y ensangrentados labios, abandonándolos a los pocos segundos solo por el placer de escuchar de nuevo otra de las quejas de Squalo, mientras éste conseguía finalmente quitarle la camisa a su jefe.

El espadachín acarició entonces el amplio pecho de su jefe, surcado por varias cicatrices, con su mano derecha, su única mano de carne y hueso. Pudo sentir tras la piel caliente, para su regocijo, cómo el corazón de Xanxus se había acelerado notablemente, pese a que su gesto seguía siendo seguro de sí mismo. El peso sobre el cuerpo de Squalo se hizo más grande cuando el líder de Varia se apoyó algo más en él, llevando su aterradoramente sonrientes labios al cuello de su subordinado, quien solo alcanzó a enredar los dedos de su mano izquierda en el corto cabello negro.

Squalo dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió la lengua de su jefe acariciando su cuello lentamente, descendiendo hasta su clavícula. De algún modo, el espadachín supo lo que se avecinaba, pero no se resistió cuando los dientes del hombre de ojos rojos atravesaron su piel con violencia, sintiendo después cómo la cálida lengua degustaba la sangre con verdadera devoción. Squalo gritó, maldiciendo en voz alta más de una vez, pero sin poder controlar los pequeños espasmos que la dolorosa caricia le había provocado. Xanxus realmente parecía estarlo disfrutando, así que realmente no importaba cuánto daño le hiciera. No mientras consiguiese borrar esa tristeza de su mirada, o por lo menos, distraerlo de sus preocupaciones durante tanto tiempo como le fuera posible.

— Boss... — jadeó al advertir los labios de su jefe sobre su pecho, arqueando un poco la espalda cuando Xanxus comenzó a lamer y morder por diferentes puntos de la zona. El líder de Varia alzó su rostro, con sus ojos rojos brillando de pura excitación, como el depredador que acorrala a su presa y se relame de pura anticipación, degustando ya el sabor de su plato favorito y disfrutando del nerviosismo de su captura.

— ¿Qué pasa, tiburón? — preguntó con sorna, llevando sus manos al cierre del pantalón de su subordinado, deleitándose de la inquietud de este — Te noto muy callado...

— ¿Te molesta? — respondió Squalo a su provocación, intentando que su voz no temblase, sin conseguirlo del todo — Pues haz algo para remediarlo.

La sonrisa de Xanxus se ensanchó, aceptando el desafío silenciosamente mientras desabrochaba los pantalones negros de su subordinado y se los bajaba rápidamente junto con la ropa interior, lanzándolos a quién sabe dónde. No se entretuvo demasiado en inspeccionar el cuerpo de Squalo ahora que se le mostraba en su integridad. No, tenía que conseguir lo que tanto deseaba de su subordinado. Quería hacerle gritar.

Su boca descendió por el adolorido estómago de Squalo hasta su vientre, mirándolo a los ojos mientras su aliento acariciaba la sensible zona. El espadachín lo observaba mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, dejando discurrir la sangre hasta su barbilla, con la vista nublada por la impaciencia.

— Joder, Xanxus... — se quejó Squalo, cada vez más desesperado por la condenada actitud de su jefe. Xanxus no apartó su mirada rojiza de la azul metálica de su subordinado, ni siquiera cuando acarició aquella endurecida parte con sus labios, su lengua... de una forma tortuosamente lenta.

Squalo aguantó, hiriéndose aún más el labio si cabía para no gritar cuando sintió esa parte tan suya en el interior de la boca de Xanxus. No obstante, no pudo soportarlo durante demasiado tiempo. Las lamidas, besos y pequeños mordiscos le hicieron estremecerse con fuerza, mientras roncos gemidos incrementando progresivamente su volumen emergían de su garganta.

Se aferró a las sábanas con ambas manos, intentando no perder completamente la cordura, cosa que estaba muy lejos de conseguir. Su jefe seguía mirándolo, disfrutando enormemente de los múltiples cambios en el expresivo rostro de Squalo. Los ojos azules entrecerrados, observando con atención todas y cada una de las acciones de su jefe. El ceño fruncido, como era lógico dado el mal carácter de Squalo y su perenne cara de malas pulgas. Las mejillas encendidas del espadachín que contrastaban enormemente con el tono claro de su piel, su cabello y sus ojos. Los finos labios ensangrentados, entreabiertos, dejando ver unos blancos dientes fuertemente apretados. El espadachín respiraba costosamente, intentando no emitir ningún sonido excesivamente alto, sin conseguirlo gracias a su conocida naturaleza escandalosa.

Xanxus sonrió internamente, viendo próximo el final. Squalo intentó apartarlo de sí, pero el líder de Varia no lo permitió.

— Xanxus... mierda... aparta, voy a... — pudo pronunciar el espadachín a duras penas, incapaz de hacer razonar a su jefe, quien solo seguía mirándole de aquella forma tan inquietante. La piel de Squalo ardía como si de verdadera fiebre se tratara, el blanco flequillo se pegaba a su frente a causa del sudor, sin que el hombre de ojos claros pudiese encontrar una causa lógica para todo aquello. La mirada de su líder sobre la suya le abrumaba, así que simplemente cerró los ojos, arqueando su espalda en un espasmo más intenso que los anteriores.

Un grito escapó de su garganta, mientras una intensa sensación se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Se sorprendió a sí mismo temblando, con el corazón desbocado y su respiración excesivamente irregular. Abrió poco a poco sus ojos azules, observando cómo Xanxus se relamía los labios y se limpiaba las comisuras con el dorso de la mano. Aún no se había recuperado de la sensación, así que Squalo ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando su jefe lo alzó de nuevo jalándolo por los cabellos y dejando sus rostros a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

El hombre de cabello blanco redució la distancia entre ellos, completamente acalorado. El beso tuvo un sabor algo extraño, pero no por ello desagradable. De nuevo, Xanxus rompió el contacto, divertido al comprobar la enferma necesidad de su subordinado hacia él.

Lo sabía, sabía lo que Squalo sentía por él, pese a que intentase ignorarlo por todos los medios. Sabía que la lealtad no era todo en el simple pero a la vez complejo corazón del espadachín. Él lo maltrataba, lo golpeaba, insultaba. Le había abandonado a su suerte en la lucha de los anillos, y su fiel subordinado había estado a punto de morir. No le había pasado desapercibida la mirada de Levi, quien lejos de preocuparse por un compañero, había vuelto su rostro hacia su jefe, tal vez buscando una reacción por su parte. No era un secreto para nadie (o bueno, para casi nadie, lo cierto es que el hombre de cabello blanco no destacaba precisamente por su agudeza) que el espadachín era, sin duda, el favorito del jefe, a su retorcida manera. Ni siquiera a Xanxus le gustaba reconocer cuánto placer le provocaba lanzarle objetos pesados directos al cráneo, ni cuánto disfrutaba al escucharle gritar por su causa. Era un sádico, un maldito sádico, pero un sádico selectivo. Y por qué no, algo obsesivo. Por eso deslizó su lengua por el cuello de Squalo, ascendiendo a través de su mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. El espadachín se estremeció al notar el cálido aliento de su jefe en su oído, así como su lengua y sus dientes acariciando esa zona sensible.

— ¿Satisfecho, tiburón? — preguntó Xanxus en su oído con voz ronca, para después seguir lamiendo y mordisqueando el cuello de su subordinado, saboreando la piel cada vez más ensangrentada y deleitándose con los pequeños gemidos de dolor que los heridos labios de Squalo emitían.

— No estaré satisfecho hasta que tú lo estés, Boss... — respondió el susodicho "tiburón", tomando esta vez él la iniciativa y comenzando a desabrochar los pantalones negros de su jefe, con mucha más lentitud que con la que Xanxus había procedido anteriormente. Los sacó sin demasiado esfuerzo, observando cómo su jefe no ponía excesivas trabas a sus acciones.

El espadachín de Varia retiró poco a poco la ropa interior de su jefe, quien lo observaba atentamente, con el ceño fruncido, apoyando la mejilla en su mano, perfectamente reposado. Parecía no tomarle demasiado en serio.

Squalo, soberbio por naturaleza, se decidió a hacer cambiar de opinión a su jefe, descendiendo con su boca por el torso musculado de su líder, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en las cicatrices que se iba encontrando por el camino, besándolas con veneración. Para cualquier persona, aquellas grandes y numerosas marcas serían desagradables e incluso horrendas. Pero no para Squalo. Para él representaban muchas más cosas que simples defectos estéticos. La ambición, el poder, la ira, la traición, la soledad... tantos sentimientos agolpados en simples marcas. Cicatrices que solo él quería tener el privilegio de acariciar de esa forma.

Poco a poco, llegó hasta al vientre de su jefe, pero el espadachín intentó ocultar, sin éxito, su nerviosismo. Se apartó algún mechón de su largo cabello blanco, recogiéndolo detrás de su oreja para evitar molestias, e introdujo con cuidado la extensión de Xanxus en su boca, acariciándola con movimientos acompasados, al principio lentos, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad. Observó de reojo las reacciones que sus caricias estaban provocando en su jefe, casi sonriendo al percatarse de cómo sus acciones no le eran del todo indiferentes a su líder.

Xanxus permanecía en silencio, estóico y aparentemente impasible y desinteresado. No obstante, y como de costumbre, su mirada rojiza lo delataba. Squalo casi podía sentir cómo la escasa paciencia de su jefe desaparecía a un ritmo pasmoso, comenzando a vislumbrar un brillo animal en sus ojos depredadores. Lo lógico sería haber sentido miedo en aquel instante, pero Squalo Superbia no destacaba por su sentido común, precisamente. Eso, o quizás en el fondo deseaba hacer perder el control a su jefe por encima de todo. Deseaba recibir todas y cada una de las atenciones de su líder, fueran o no agradables. Quería que lo viera tal cual era, no como un miembro más de Varia o como una escoria a la que pisotear. El tiburón de Varia no era en absoluto consciente del favoritismo de su jefe hacia él, por supuesto.

El espadachín continuó con su labor, concentrado, sin sorprenderse cuando sintió la enorme mano de Xanxus en su nuca, marcándole el ritmo sin pudor alguno. Pudo escuchar, para su satisfacción, cómo la respiración de su jefe se hacía más pesada, y cómo algún que otro gruñido escapaba de sus labios.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que aquella mano lo agarrase por enésima vez de los cabellos y lo alzase de nuevo. Los ojos rojizos de Xanxus atravesaron los azules de Squalo, provocando una extraña sensación en este último. Pudo percibir la ambición de su jefe en aquella mirada, su hambre, su para nada disimulada ansiedad. Pero no pudo detenerse demasiado a contemplarle, porque Xanxus estampó violentamente su rostro contra la almohada.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces, Xanxus? ¡VOO...! — pudo apenas gritar, volteando su rostro para mirar a su jefe de reojo. El bramido se congeló en sus labios, sin embargo. La sonrisa de su líder le heló la sangre, pero tras unas milésimas de segundo, Squalo volvió a ser el de siempre. Apretó los dientes, alterado. Si era lo que Xanxus deseaba, él no tenía nada que opinar. Separó un poco las piernas, y cerró los ojos. Sintió, para su sorpresa, una pequeña y apenas dolorosa intrusión en su interior. Xanxus no podía evitar ser rudo en cualquier situación, incluso cuando intentaba no serlo en exceso. Notó un segundo dedo en su interior, moviéndose e incrementando esa sensación de dolor y escozor que sentía. Agradeció mentalmente el repentino y considerado gesto de su líder.

— Sería aburrido si te desmayases y dejases de gritar, escoria.

— Que te jodan.

Xanxus rió ante aquella "propuesta", observando cómo el cuerpo de su subordinado se estremecía y temblaba. Squalo no se molestó en ahogar un gemido, al que siguieron varios más, ya que sabía que era lo que su jefe deseaba escuchar.

Ninguno de los dos destacaba precisamente por su paciencia, así que, simplemente, no estuvieron por la labor de soportarlo más. El hombre de cabello blanco se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía, porque por mucho que su cuerpo y su corazón lo estuviesen pidiendo a gritos, sabía que Xanxus no iba a dejar su brutalidad de lado, ni aunque quisiera. El líder de Varia sujetó a su subordinado por las muñecas, impidiendo un poco probable intento de fuga o de agresión. Squalo ladeó su rostro, lo suficiente para que ambos pudiesen verse. Lo suficiente como para que el espadachín pudiese observar la expresión depredadora de su jefe, con su mirada carmesí encendida y una media sonrisa adornando su cara. Lo suficiente para que, en aquel instante, Xanxus pudiese ver el rostro de Squalo contraerse en una mueca de dolor.

El hombre de cabello blanco gritó ante la más que dolorosa intrusión. Se aferró a las sábanas, impotente, a sabiendas de que eso era lo único que podía hacer para desquitarse. Xanxus se movía despacio, claramente disfrutando, jactándose de esa lealtad a la que sabía que Squalo jamás renunciaría. Porque sabía que el espadachín seguiría a su lado, aunque lo siguiese golpeando como acostumbraba, aunque lo insultase casi a todas horas. Squalo siempre seguiría ahí, junto a él. Con sus gritos, sus siempre exagerados movimientos... Siempre ahí, para ayudarle, para complacerle, para distraerle, incluso para satisfacerle.

El hombre de cabello negro observaba con atención a su subordinado mientras ambos se movían. Los pálidos labios entreabiertos y cubiertos de sangre seca, pronunciando frases incoherentes (seguramente vulgaridades) entre quejidos. Numerosas partes de su cuerpo estaban llenas de moretones, marcas y sangre, fruto de los golpes, violentos besos y mordiscos que el líder de Varia le había proporcionado. Los ojos azules lo miraban húmedos, pero sin derramar una sola lágrima. No en vano, Squalo era un fuerte guerrero, reconocido como uno de los mafiosos más duros y fuertes. Y por supuesto, el más escandaloso de cuantos se conocían.

— Boss... — consiguió decir el espadachín por fin, para después gritar al sentir un movimiento excesivamente brusco por parte de Xanxus — ¡Joder, Boss!

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, escoria? — gruñó Xanxus, reprimiendo un ronco gemido.

— Más... más rápido — pidió Squalo entre gemidos.

Las manos del líder de Varia soltaron las muñecas de su subordinado, ya completamente seguro de que no intentaría escapar. Aprovechó entonces para retirar el largo cabello de la espalda del espadachín, besándola y lamiéndola, delineando con la lengua su columna en sentido ascendente, hasta que llegó a su nuca, la cual mordió con fuerza. Squalo arqueó su cuerpo, en un espasmo de dolor y placer. Xanxus parecía querer prolongar aquello todo lo posible, o simplemente torturar un poco más a su querido subordinado. Lejos de haber acelerado el ritmo, lo había ralentizado considerablemente. Los ojos azules estaban entrecerrados, disfrutando en parte de la sensación, sintiendo cómo Xanxus acariciaba una y otra vez un punto excesivamente sensible de su interior, con condenada lentitud.

— Xanxus... mierda... voy a morirme si sigues a este ritmo — jadeó Squalo, agotado y adolorido. Su jefe solo lamía las heridas abiertas de su espalda, su nuca y su cuello, esbozando una media sonrisa mientras el adictivo sabor metálico de la sangre de su subordinado inundaba su boca.

— Entonces pídemelo... ruégamelo, escoria.

El hombre de cabello blanco replicó entre gemidos. Xanxus estuvo a punto de reír. Aún en aquella situación, el carácter orgulloso y escandaloso de Squalo no se veía mermado. Aquello lo divertía, ciertamente nunca le gustaron las presas fáciles.

Pero llegó un momento en el que el espadachín se cansó de gritar y protestar, y la necesidad física le pudo. Se despidió mentalmente de la poca dignidad que le quedaba, haciendo a su vez acopio de valor para dejar salir de sus labios las palabras más difíciles que había pronunciado en toda su existencia.

— Xanxus... Boss... te lo suplico, te lo ruego. — dijo por fin, con sus mejillas aún más sonrojadas que antes a causa de la vergüenza — Por favor...

El líder de Varia sonrió con superioridad, pero sin complacer a su subordinado. Le dio la vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara, alzándolo después para colocarlo entre sus piernas, quedando el espadachín sentado sobre estas. Squalo lo miró sin comprender, Xanxus solo sonrió con sorna.

— Convénceme de que lo haga — ordenó el hombre de ojos rojos, a lo que su subordinado respondió con una mueca, por fin percatándose de lo que pretendía su jefe.

— Eres un jodido cabrón... — siseó con enojo.

— Insultarme no te va a ayudar en absoluto, escoria.

Squalo lo miró con rabia, pero como siempre, se rindió a los caprichos de su líder. Intentó moverse, pero los músculos no le respondían del todo. Maldijo por lo bajo. Estaba realmente agotado. Entonces sintió las enormes y cálidas manos de Xanxus en sus caderas, así como su mirada rojiza algo inquieta y... ¿compasiva?. ¿Estaría alucinando a causa del dolor y el cansancio?

— Joder, escoria. No sabes hacer nada a derechas — gruñó el moreno adentrándose de nuevo en el cuerpo de Squalo, quien volvió a gemir con fuerza, aferrándose a la espalda de su jefe con ambas manos, hundiendo las uñas de su mano derecha en aquella extensión de piel, mientras que la izquierda se enredaba en los cabellos negros de Xanxus y en las múltiples plumas y abalorios que lo adornaban. La frente del líder de Varia estaba pegada a la suya, así como los ojos de ambos estaban fijos en los del otro. Squalo intentaba seguir los movimientos de su jefe, sin éxito, maldiciendo entre gemidos. Apenas sentía ya dolor, quizás porque su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil como para eso, o tal vez porque ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación. Sentía calor, un calor sofocante, que le recorría por todo su cuerpo y le hacía estremecerse, paradójicamente.

El espadachín pronunciaba el nombre de su líder una y otra vez, con los ojos azules entrecerrados, desenfocados y el ceño fruncido. Xanxus solo continuaba su labor, claramente disfrutando, con una sonrisa abierta en exceso para tratarse de él.

Squalo sintió de nuevo el cómodo colchón en su espalda, y el peso del cuerpo de su jefe sobre el suyo. Xanxus lo seguía devorando con la mirada, pero algo parecía haber cambiado, aunque en aquel momento, el espadachín no hubiese sabido decir el qué ni por qué. Simplemente dejó que su líder se acomodase entre sus piernas, adentrándose en el cuerpo de Squalo con fuerza nuevamente, buscando en todo momento escuchar los gritos y gemidos de su escandaloso subordinado, que no se hicieron de rogar.

El hombre de pelo blanco cerró los ojos y se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Xanxus, sintiendo próximo el final. Pudo notar, para su sorpresa, cómo los movimientos de su jefe se volvían cada vez más desacompasados y torpes. Tampoco a él le faltaba demasiado. Xanxus apretó los dientes, sintiendo cómo su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Desorientado a causa de la abrumadora sensación y del exceso de alcohol, se inclinó sobre su jadeante subordinado, fundiendo sus labios en un último y profundo beso, el cual no consiguió ahogar el grito que emergió de la garganta de Squalo así como el ronco y grave gemido que Xanxus no pudo disimular.

El líder de Varia pegó su frente a la de su subordinado, quien lo atrajo aún más hacia sí, susurrando dos inquietantes palabras que jamás habría pronunciado en público, ni siquiera en voz alta. Xanxus no respondió, separándose de él bruscamente a los pocos segundos. Squalo suspiró, sin saber realmente cómo sentirse. ¿Dolido por haber sido prácticamente usado y deshechado por su jefe? No, eso no le importaba en absoluto. Si Xanxus lo quería así, él no era nadie para discutirselo, incluso si no era de su agrado. ¿Desilusionado porque su líder no había correspondido a su confesión? Tal vez... aunque no necesitaba que lo hiciera, él tenia muy claro lo que sentía por el hombre de ojos rojos. No sabía por qué Xanxus no había respondido, si porque realmente no sentía nada por el hombre de largo cabello o porque, aunque lo hiciera, jamás lo aceptaría. Por supuesto que le importaba, pero simplemente, no lo creía necesario. Si su jefe creía oportuno contestarle algún día, lo haría. Sería paciente, hasta que Xanxus tuviese claro qué responderle.

Squalo intentó moverse e incorporarse, sin poder disimular una mueca de dolor al hacerlo. Intentó levantarse de la cama, desplazándose a duras penas por la mullida superficie. Prefería sufrir él mismo intentando llegar a su habitación (ir a la enfermería estaba totalmente descartado) antes que ser echado de la cama a patadas, como sería lógico que ocurriera. Pero al parecer aquella noche nada parecía seguir las leyes de la lógica y la cordura.

— Squalo... — el susodicho dio un respingo, sorprendido. Xanxus nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, jamás. Todos eran la misma basura, simple escoria para él, el líder de Varia. No perdía su tiempo en pronunciar los nombres de sus subordinados, ni le importaba. Por eso era tan extraño que, por una vez, se hubiese referido a él de esa forma, sin ninguna alusion a su rango inferior, o a los tiburones. — Ni se te ocurra mover tu jodido culo de aquí.

El espadachín sonrió, recostándose al lado de su jefe de nuevo. Xanxus parecía pensativo, como cavilando sobre algo importante. Podía sentir sus ojos rojos mirándole de tanto en tanto, examinándole de forma exhaustiva como si de un examen médico se tratara. Squalo sintió curiosidad por lo que su líder estaba pensando, pero no preguntó nada al respecto. No era conveniente (ni muy sano) presionar a Xanxus, ya que podía acabar con algún hueso roto o algo peor, y ya estaba suficientemente herido para una sola noche.

Así que simplemente se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a su líder, quien para nada interrumpió sus incómodas miradas. Squalo se decidió a intentar dormir, pero un repentino tirón en su cabello le hizo soltar el enésimo grito de la noche. Estaba dispuesto a despotricar contra su jefe hasta la saciedad, pero la voz seria y autoritaria de Xanxus en su oído lo detuvo.

— Escúchame bien, escoria, porque solo lo diré una vez. — la voz del líder de Varia sonaba algo... ¿nerviosa?. El espadachín no supo qué pensar, así que solo escuchó, permaneciendo extrañamente en silencio. — A partir de mañana serás el superior de todos tus compañeros, y el segundo al mando, solo después de mí. — Los ojos azules de Squalo se abrieron como platos, estaba completamente incrédulo — Serás el comandante estratégico de Varia, quien administrará y coordinará algunas misiones y vigilará que se lleven a cabo.

El hombre de largo cabello ocultó su rostro en la almohada, mordiéndose el ensangrentado y herido labio. Sus ojos azules se humedecieron repentinamente, pero esta vez no pudo contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarlos. Intentó disimular, sin demasiado éxito, ya que Squalo no era precisamente alguien discreto. Estaba feliz, realmente feliz. Porque su líder había reconocido sus esfuerzos, y le había recompensado por ello. Porque había dejado de ser simplemente una basura más de las que le rodeaban, para convertirse en, si bien la más molesta de todas ellas, a la única persona a la que el hombre de ojos rojos otorgaba un rango distinto al de los demás. El líder confiaba en él, su lealtad tenía razón de ser.

Xanxus permaneció en silencio, con la mirada fija en la nuca de su subordinado, observando los pequeños espasmos que el llanto le provocaba. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que la respiración de Squalo se normalizó. El líder de Varia pudo comprobar cómo los músculos del espadachín se relajaban considerablemente. Al parecer, Squalo Superbia había cedido ante el agotamiento. Xanxus debería haber hecho lo propio, pero simplemente no fue capaz. Lentamente, y en silencio, dirigió una de sus enormes manos al largo cabello de su subordinado, hundiendo sus dedos en él, sujetando las blancas hebras entre las yemas, con inusual delicadeza. Se sentía extraño al realizar tal acción, tan distinta de lo que solía hacer habitualmente. Gustaba de maltratar el largo cabello de Squalo, tirando de él, ensuciándolo, destrozándolo, aún sabiendo lo mucho que significaba aquella larga melena para su subordinado, incluso para sí mismo. Se preguntó, por un instante, la razón por la que simplemente no podía tratar al espadachín tan cuidadosamente cuando estaba despierto, como lo hacía en aquel momento. Se cuestionó cómo sería acariciar ese cuerpo con delicadeza, no con la violencia que acostumbraba a usar. Muchas preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza, pero las deshechó casi de inmediato.

Squalo se removió en sueños, volteando su rostro hasta hacerlo visible para su líder. Xanxus reprimió una carcajada al percatarse de la sonrisa feliz que adornaba el humedecido rostro de su durmiente subordinado. Pese al dolor, el llanto, el espadachín había sido feliz por unos instantes. Simplemente, porque su líder también lo era. Porque había conseguido, finalmente, desterrar la honda tristeza que reflejaban los penetrantes ojos de Xanxus. El líder de Varia solo atinó a sonreír de nuevo, sin ningún matiz burlón, mientras que dos palabras surgían de sus labios, justo antes de caer él también en los brazos de Morfeo.

— Estúpido tiburón.

* * *

C'est fini... Sois libres de amenazarme... y de mandar un review, por supuesto xD


End file.
